massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Solumenthia Celetille Luxithon
Solumenthia Celetille Luxithon is a female Altieri who appears as a human. She is the Aetherinel of the Altieri race and is the direct descendant of Lady Soleirina, the 1st Aetherinel. She is the strongest and wisest amongst her kind, her powers, intelligence and military prowess rivalling that of the Eshatons, despite her young age. She is currently 23-years old in Earth Years with the appearance of an youthful adult-teenage woman, giving off the impression of one who had recently started adulthood. She is one of the main protagonists in Mass Effect: Dual Realit''y, ''Mass Effect: Viral Resonance and Mass Effect: Omelas. She is also the love interest of several males from different species and depending on the ending chosen, will be with one of them. As the representative of not only her kind but the entirety of the Augustinia Sectelm, she would have been the first to have met Commander Shepard, but due to events that withheld her from visiting as well as the ongoing Qliphian threat which had caused her to be hidden for her safety, she was not seen by Commander Shepard and her crew firstly. After the Commander Shepard and her crew had fully colonized Abbith and purged it of the Qliphian forces terrorizing its natives, Solumenthia requested an audience with her and her crew, including the Citadel Councillors to finally meet her in person at once. Story At the beginning of the story, few days later after the Citadel's collapse and the initiation of the Synthesis, Solumenthia is kneeling besides an unrecognizable body that is still alive, within the ruins of the Citadel, keeping it alive with her Mana. She is clothed in a white cloak, rendering her appearance underneath unseeable. She immediately senses the arrival of the Normandy and its crew, along with Commander Jane Shepard's boyfriend Garrus Vakarian, and immediately sends an anonymous telepathic distress signal to the Alliance, who receives it and sends a recon team with Hackett in it to intercept and discover its source. When they reach the area where the signal was transmitted, Solumenthia appears before them in her energy form, rendering her anonymous, and guides them quietly to where the bodies of Admiral Anderson and the Illusive Man laid, before reaching their destination, which was the body that Solumenthia had kneeled beside. After the recon team uncovers the body, she watches as they realize that the body they recovered was that of Commander Jane Shepard, and confirms their realization to Hackett as she disappears. 3 years after the Reaper War and Jane's recovery and reunion with her crew and boyfriend, she is mentioned by her subordinates, and further explained of her role as Aetherinel and the representative of her race and the Augustinia Sectelm, which would mean that she was to meet Jane, Sara and their crew firstly instead of Councillor Aylith. The reason for Solumenthia not meeting them first is explained by Kajatel Ph'Leyna after she sees their confusion; she reveals that due to the ongoing threat of the Qliphians, the Aetherinel had to be taken to a secure location and hidden for her safety, which meant she had to be kept unseen and isolated from the contact of anyone except her people, for security protocol reasons; though she remarks that Solumenthia disagreed with this and opted to join the fight, which was denied by the Confederation and her people as they had no desire to lose her to the Qliphians. More to be seen... Category:Females